Mother
by howling-tonks
Summary: Pearl Fey regains consciousness whilst channelling Mia during the Kurain Village trial and sees something she shouldn't have. One-shot.


Hi, peeps! It's been a while since I actually bothered to write something… this idea came into my head as I was scrolling down a list of themes for the 100 TC, and I seemed to associate the word 'Mother' with little Pearl Fey from the PW series, and an idea for this story came to me! It's been so long since I've had inspiration, I feel reborn again :3

Please ignore the fact it's really bad and clichéd. I know I suck! But enjoy anyway

Mother

During the trial, Mr Nick told her to channel her cousin. Her older, wiser, now dead cousin. She agreed of course, believing that Mr Nick needed all the help he could get from the deceased attorney. She believed he was after guidance. She happily gave her body to another soul, believing that Mr Nick would pull through. When she transformed into nothingness, and her body transformed into that of a woman, Mr Nick sighed a breath of relief. He was glad she was gone. He needed to protect her innocent eyes from the horror he was about to unfold, that would destroy her precious little heart. He needed her to be far away.

During the trial, her mind flickered. She started to regain conciousness, despite her lack of body. Her mind focussed itself on where she wanted to be: the courtroom. Slowly, she opened her eyes and peered into the earth, searching the place she most desperately wanted to see. At last, she closed in on the courtroom, and entered from above, scanning the floor with a bird's eye view. She could see snapshots of the trial: no sound, no movement, just blurry still frames of people, and most of which she had never seen before. Amongst them was Mystic Maya, looking desperately worried. How she wished she could hug her at that moment, snuggle up to her thin waist and tell her everything was going to be okay. How she wished...

Mr Nick was also there, with a defiant look in his eye. She had barely known him for a few days, and yet she was entrusting the life of her loved one in his hands. His big, shaky hands. She knew how they quivered with nerves, yet she never doubted for a moment he would let Maya fall. He loved her too much. Across from him was the prose... pros-e-ku-torr? She couldn't remember. With her short blue hair, piercing eyes and whip in hand, she couldn't help but be a little frightened of the woman. Yet she knew that inside the cold heart of the whip lady was something more vulnerable than Mystic Maya. All it would take was a little opening up for her...

Mystic Mia stood by Mr Nick with an upset expression. Mia, not in her own body, but in the body of herself, Mia's little cousin. She could barely remember Mia, but of what she could, there was always a pain in Mia's eye, as if something, at some point, hurt her real bad. She was a little afraid of Mia as well; Mia could always tell if she were lying. Right now though, she looked helpless, as if she know something very painful was about to happen.

And then she saw a familiar figure at the stand: a tall, slim figure in a kimono, unusually big hair, and sparkly onyx eyes-

"Mother...?"

What... what are you doing there? Her mind blurred a little, but came into focus again quickly. The still shots started to move. The dark eyes of the woman had sharpened and glared at Mr Nick with a steely gaze. She had never seen those eyes so dark, so full of... bad things. Those eyes that normally gazed upon her with love, joy and preciousness...

"Mother."

What are you doing there? The question entered her mind again, but this time it really gave meaning to her. What was she doing at the stand? This murder was surely not committed by her; she was with Mr Nick at the time. Then... why? Surely she was not related to some other crime? That woman at the stand was loving, generous, kind. She could do no harm - she loved the world and her life too much. And yet she was there...

Mother!

What are you doing there? Really, she wanted to know now. She wanted to know why her mother was at the stand. She watched as that woman's expression changed, from one of confidence, poise, and dignity, to a more shocked and vulnerable one. She watched the whip lady shout with annoyance, and she watched Mr Nick's face turn to realisation, and then to triumph.

And then the sound tuned on in her mind, and she heard the shakiness in her mother's voice...

"Pearl... w-what about Pearl!"

Pearl?

Oh.

"MOTHER!"

She watched in horror as her mother, the one she cherished, the one she looked up to, was led away in handcuffs. She screamed for her silently in her world of nothingness. She beat her fists against her mind. She cried tears that ran down the side of her soul like raindrops on a frosty window pane. And all the while, she watched her mother's ageing eyes go blunt and emotionless, she watched the life and love being sucked out of her skin. It broke her heart. Her small, innocent, affectionate heart.

And suddenly she felt the wrench of gravity pull her being back to Earth. She spiralled through matter and became whole again, finally settling back into her own, small body.

Her gaze instantly met with the azure eyes of Mr Nick. His reassuring smile filled her with hope and comfort, but she knew he was hiding what really happened; the truth. She couldn't let him know what she saw. So she masked herself with a smile as a return to his. She couldn't let him know her pain she felt of her mother…

...Mother. Why?

Why did you do that?

Sooo, what did ya think? Please comment and tell me how I could improve my writing (though keep in mind that it was written in half an hour at half past midnight!) Thanks for reading!


End file.
